reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deashawnte bro
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Deashawnte bro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Your block Sorry, you'll have to wait until the block is over. --Anon talk 06:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Your posse pages Please see the note I left on GeorgePowell's talk page regarding your posses. They are back in the list again. 2ks4 15:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I saw your note about xEloniSnipesx and reviewed the edits that were made. That account has been blocked for a week for the vandalism. Just let an admin know if there is any trouble in the future. 2ks4 15:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm really sory about what happened. Send me a messeage? Ranks oops...im new to this...lol....well the thing is we are rangers but in the army sense, the law. we are all marshals in the texas rangers so there really isnt a need to have different ranks we are all the same rank. but thanks for the input buddy. :well like i said thanks for the input but we arent that kinda clan/posse. we are the most unorganized there is, we dont do stuff like a "normal" clan/posse does. we are just a group of friends that play together. we arent looking for conformity. we just kill people. ::well dum,you are a regular posse and we are the most orgaznied there is and you gay :::wow. good one. :Deashawnte bro, :Really? You go to other peoples' talk pages to tell them how to run their posse, and if they disagree, you insult them? :Just because users don't follow your instructions does not give you the right to insult them. I was going to give you a 3 day block for calling MADSCY "gay", but while writing this you decided to say "shutup bitch". That's intimidating behaviour and harassment, so you will now receive a 1 week block. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: wiki trashed again Deashawnte, I saw your message about Kingtrojan32 vandalizing your posse page. I took a look and Hobbes has already warned Kingtrojan32 about it and he will be blocked if he tries anything else. It's a judgement call whether to provide a warning or to block someone right away. Previously when you reported XEloniSnipesx for vandalism on your posse page I immediately blocked him because he made multiple edits, changing the existing content of the page and writing several personal insults. It was obvious that he would continue if he wasn't blocked. In the case of Kingtrojan32, he added a line to your page that indicates he had some problem with you offline. He shouldn't have done that, but he didn't otherwise mess up the page or write a bunch of insults and there was no indication he was going to continue. So, he got a warning. But, like I said, now that he's been warned he'll be immediately blocked if he tries anything else. 2ks4 23:55, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :oah yeah i told hobbes about it a million times but he would not answer i think it was because of a problem we had a while ago Abusing multiple accounts P.S. If you'd like your other account to be banned instead of this one (the other account would get an 'indefinite ban' and this one will get a month long black), leave a message below. --Anon(Talk) 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :You do relize this is Deashawnte bo brother and this acount is mine and you can ask that vietnam dude so can you please unban me and ban my brother( which u probaly already did) ,so please contact me as soon as you can please. :) :Deashawnte bro 17:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, I'll give your "brother" the perma-ban, and you'll inherit his ban (less than a month left). Is that what you want? (just making sure) --Anon(Talk) 20:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes this will work but still why am i also blocked for and what exact day is my block over? Also please answer back as soon as you can. I also looking at my block reason, and I told you already my brother Deashawnte bo(which you already banned him forever) was the one who insulted the adminstators not me so please do something about this). No one abused any accounts and Deashawnte bo is my brother's real account ( but he was baned for teasing an adminstator) and this account (Deashawnte bro) is my real account, so no one abused any accounts my brother was at first banned for teasing and adminstartor butt than all this mumbo jumbo got in the way and I did nothing. So can you try to fix this whole problem up please? Deashawnte bro 17:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: If you really are the brother of Deashawnte Bo, then you deserve a block just as much as he does. When you supposedly signed in to his account, you told me that your "friend" Tiger Hobbes was dealing with your brother, and when I said I'd check it out, you said "f u" to me and Hobbes and said that he'd have your brother go and "suck my dick". This kind of offensive language will not be tolerated, and even if you aren't abusing multiple accounts, you're still going to be blocked for insulting an admin. :::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 17:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: As LyHung said, you were both using the same account, that means you were abusing multiple accounts. Also, I have very little doubt in my mind that your brother is actually you, mainly because his account was created just two days after you were blocked by Hobbes, and that looks like you were trying to "circumvent a ban" -- also a blackable offence. ::::: If you want to know the exact day your block is over, just look at your block log. --Anon(Talk) 20:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::: WTF Hobbes is good friend and that block anom was talking about was june 12 and the first day i made i used it and then i gave it to my brother so if your not going to unban you should atleast not make my brothers permanet anymore and get out the buisness lyhungvietDeashawnte bro 22:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Let's get a few things straight, son: ::::::: 1. You are in no position to give me orders or suggest what I should do. You are already on very thin ice here, and if you keep acting the way you are, you're going to regret it. Know your place and talk to me respectfully. ::::::: 2. Your "brother" is not going to be unblocked because of the way he was speaking to me and the fact that he wouldn't follow the rules of the wiki. His block is permanent, and that's the way it's going to stay. ::::::: 3. You are also going to have to sit out your block because, in our conversation on Deashawnte Bo's talk page, you signed in and started using his account to talk to me and make insulting remarks. This is not only an offense because of the language you used, but also because you were using multiple accounts, which is against the site's rules. ::::::: 4. Do not lie and say Hobbes is a friend of yours. He is just as familiar with you as Bill Clinton is with Genghis Khan, and you're not fooling anyone here. ::::::: Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:22, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: I do not have to talk to you respectfully i can talk to you anyway i want to your not my elder SO GET OUT MY BUISNESS and you can ask hobbes I REALLY DO KNOW HIM and unlike my brother after i cussed at you i stopped i did not keep on going like my brother so if your going to punish me it should at least be less than a month and its my brother account IM ALOUD TO BE ON IT AND YOU SHOULD ATLEAST ONLY GIVE MY BROTHER AT LEAST A YEAR OR LESS!!!ABD IM NOT YOUR SON!!!!!!! AND I BETTER NOT SEE YOU NOT SPREAD MY INFO AGAIN WITH ANON,HOOBES, AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND AKA LEGELIZE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ACTUALLY IF YOU REALIZE THAT BILL CLITON READS BOOKS ABOUT Genghis ching chong knah you would know that if you were smart and who am i trying to fool noone!!!!!! Deashawnte bro 00:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Two things: ::::::::1. You and I, we're not mates. ::::::::2. You can ride out the rest of your block without the ability to edit your talk page. ::::::::That's all. Have a good day. ::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Whoa! lol... Why the hell did I get dragged into this? XD ::::::::"... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 09:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Because you're my girlfriend, Legalize :D :::::::::Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah. Wow... guess he forgot to send me that memo! :P ::::::::::"... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 12:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Recent messages Deashawnte bro, I saw the messages you recently left to LyHungViet, Legalize.it, and Ilan xd, and I'd just like to go over a few things with you. First off, why did you tell Ilan to stop? He's a good editor and the last thing I want him to do is stop contributing in a beneficial way. You, on the other hand, do not edit in a beneficial way. As for your message to Legal, she's also a great editor and we made her a chat moderator for a reason; we trust her. You are, quite possibly, the last person we'd ever make chat moderator. Plus, with your history of bans and vandalism, we can't make you a chat moderator. Finally, regarding your message to Ly, you will not be "back for good" if you continue on your current path. I do hope you realise that if you get banned again, you will be banned for good. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :we are mates and you know it and leave me alone ::No, we're really not. ::Also, it's you that should leave people alone. You just sent annoying messages to three different people. Continue and you'll be banned. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::you know what shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone my friend :Deashawnte bro, :Due to all of the rules you have broken, you may now join your "brother" with a permanent ban. You can no longer make edits to articles, or posse articles, nor can you send messages or even edit this talk page. :If you don't mind me saying, I think it's you that needs to learn to "shut the hell up" and leave people alone. :Good day, sir. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: So...I guess you're not back for good. Too bad, son. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson about how to talk to people in the future, particularly your superiors. Nice knowin' ya. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC)